Jinchūriki of Six Tails
by Skyxsoraxventus
Summary: A ninja finding her way back into the dark pasts of her village. With the help of team &, and the other ninja 9 she slowly starts to understand what the true meaning of belonging really is(PS the 6 tailed beast in this story has been changed to a white tiger, it is no longer a slug like in naruto. copyright to writer of naruto) PLEASE GO TO MY DEVIANTART SKYXSORAXVENTUS 4 PIC OF OC
1. Prologue

Hey lovelies, so I decided to create a new fanfic, it's a Naruto fic based off of the OC I have created. Her name is Vitalani, and you'll learn much more about her as the story goes on. Please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

 **Prologue**

The storm was loud, and the sky was dark. Lightening broke through the gloomy sky and came down with a loud crash, colliding with near by trees. The lightening continued to rip through the black and purple streaked sky, as the young kunoichi ran through the thick forest, leading away from her home, the village hidden in the leaves. She huffed loudly as she continued to run, her small body constantly tripping over roots that stuck out awkwardly from the ground. Her bright blue eyes looked around with panic and fear, as the thick rain blurred most of her sight. But no matter, she continued to run, the demon inside her laughing as she did so

 ** _Run little one... RUN... They're coming for you... They're... COMING..._**

She shook her head and let out a blood hurdling scream, her small body picking up the pace it was at. A dark blue aura started to lift up from the girls body, the tears that were spilling from her eyes were now turning a dark shade of black, turning into stripes that ran down her face. Finally the rain became to thick, and she tripped hard over a thick tree branch ** _._** She fell hard on her knees, the netting she had around her knees ripping from the hard forest floor. The hood she had over her head finally slipped of her head, revealing her short brown wavy hair. The unique tips of her hair shown in the darkness, the blood red colour finally starting to grow in. She wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes wide as she stared at the dirt below her. She could feel the strips on her face pulsing with her raging heartbeat, as the beast slowly took over her small body.

"Please... Leave me alone... I didn't mean it..."

She whispered this softly to herself, rocking back and forth on the spot. She no longer could will herself to run anymore. Finally the two ninjas who were chasing after her caught up. The jumped up in front of her, causing her head to shoot up and look her hunters in the eyes. The rain had only gotten thicker, and the darkness of the forest blocked out the facial features of her assailants. The two nins pulled out kunais and gripped them tightly in their palms, as they started to advance towards the small girl. She quickly skid back, causing more scratches to form on her legs as she crawled away from the to approaching figures. The aura around her became thicker, and her blue eyes started to become lighter, giving them an icy glow. She shook her head, letting out a whimper as the evil chakra started to invade her body.

"Please... Please don't do this..."

The nin continued to walk towards her, taking slow and steady steps so they wouldn't startle her and cause a sudden movement. The girl grabbed a hold of her red tips and put them over her eyes, her whole body shaking extremely as she was losing control of her body.

 ** _Let me take control little one... They are going to kill you... And I won't allow you to die..._**

She cried out, trying her hardest to keep in the demon that threatened to come free.

"I don't... Wanna hurt anyone anymore..."

The two ninjas approching her glanced towards each other, they knew that if they didn't attack now, they would have no chance of killing the girl. They gave each other slight nods and both made a series of hand signs. The ninja tool they held within their hands became much lager, a giant kunai with the sharpest edge, which could cut through flesh. They both jumped at the girl, not a single emotion showing on their face.

The girl shook with fear, and as the two large blades came barreling towards her the demon finally took over. Her arms shot down to her sides and her eyes snapped open, revealing her now ice blue eyes, that looked completely cat like. She let out a roar, and the entire area around her and the ninja blew up in the night, dark blue with a mix of ice blue chakra blowing up with the explosion.

The dust began to fall, and the rain slowly died down. When the fog from the expulsion disappeared from the clearing, all the trees around had been completely blown apart, their roots pulled from the ground entirely. The young ninja lay on her side, blood trickling from her mouth as the black strips disappeared from her face. Her eyes scrunched up before she slowly opened them, her regular dark blue eyes coming back to focus. Her body shot up once she realized the damage that had been done, and suddenly tears began to stream down her face once again.

"N-no... I-I didn't mean it-"

She stopped mid sentence when she saw the mangled bodies of the two ninja pushed to the far side of the clearing, now that the rain had stopped, she could finally see and ran over to them. Both of them had lost their limbs, blood was pooling in dark crimson from their bodies. She let out a sob that shook her body as she leaned down and looked closely at one of the ninja face. His leaf headband had fallen over his eyes, so the girl reached down for it and began to slowly pull it up. Her heart began to race when the fave beneath the headband became perfectly recognizable to the girl. She screamed, and jumped away from the broken body, not daring to look at the eyes of the other body, who was even more mangled than the one she had looked at. Her body trembled, and she brought her hand to her mouth.

"F-father... Br-brother..."

The older male with brown spiked hair slowly opened up his eyes. His eyes were fogged with pain, and the life was slowly slipping from his body... He looked up at his daughter, and said in the softest voice, before he drifted off to death.

"Vatalani... You really are a monster..."

The little girls eyes widened as she watched her father die before her eyes. Her eyes quickly darted towards her brother's dark redy brown hair, his body already unmoving. The blood in her body felt like ice running through her veins. She let out another loud scream, before running off further into the forest, while the moon casted a dark, hallow glow on the leaf village


	2. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** **i do not own naruto**

 **Chapter 1**

The village was gloomy. The shine of the bright moon looked down upon the hidden leaf village, as all its shinobi slept soundly in their homes. One walked through the night, her small body shivering from the icy cold air. She wore a thin, pale yellow jacket, but the front had no zipper, so she tucked the ends into her pants. She wore a plan black cropped t-shirt, while the neckline of it had netting around its v-neck. She then wore plan black pants that went just above her knees, and she had netting covering the rest of her legs, finishing off her typical ninja outfit with black sandals. Around her mid-thigh on her left leg was a wrapping, and on top of that was a small ninja bag, which carried all the ninja tools she had. Other than that bag, she had no other belongings with her. Strands of dark brown wavy hair stuck out from underneath her hood, while the rest of her hair was tied back in a low ponytail, unable to be seen because of her hood.

Suddenly, small droplets of rain feel from the dark sky. The young kunoichi glanced up at the sky, her dark blue eyes squinting as a couple of droplets landed on her forehead.

 ** _Just like the night we left... Little one.._**

The girl shook her head and pushed back the demon inside her, blocking out his chillingly clam voice.

Her eyes swiftly glanced around, taking in her surroundings as they all became oddly familiar to her, as if she was re-living a dream. But she knew that this wasn't a dream, she knew that her old village was finally slipping its way back into her memory. She looked down a stoney pathway, which she remembered from memory that it led down to a small wooden cabin. Her heart filled with pain, and she squeezed her eyes shut before quickly walking away from the dreaded path. She stuck her hands deep within her pants pockets and continued on through the sleeping village.

When she finally reached her destination, she glanced up towards it; the building which held the Hokage's office. The academy for young ninja students was held at the bottom of the building, she glanced at it quickly, before looking back up to her goal spot. Even though she was of age, she was never able to attend the ninja academy, for various reasons. She looked past the building, seeing the large stonewall with the past Hokage's faces carved into it.

She let out a sigh and jumped, landing on the roof of the building. She didn't just want to barge into the office, knowing that she would be stopped instantly. But this was a mission she could not just give up on. She stopped and thought for a bit, as she was trained to do from a very young age. She soon opened her eyes and pulled her hood tighter around her head. She then jumped down to the closest flight of stairs to her, laying with her stomach face down. She made her breath become slower as she crawled up the stairs. Soon the Hokage's door came into perfect view from where she was perched, but there was something odd.

 ** _No guards... This is a trap little one, and you know it._**

The girl let out a sigh, shaking her head softly. Trap or not, her mission was to get into the Hokage's office. She took one deep breath and jumped up from her spot, running fast towards to the door. Her arms hung behind her as she sped, her eyes filled with determination.

"Almost there..."

She whispered quietly to herself as her hand reached out for the doorknob.

In a flash, she was stopped dead in her tracks. She let out a loud puff of air as a hard first landed directly on her stomach, while another hand held on tightly to her shoulder. She bit down hard on the inside of her cheek to distract her from the pain and glanced up at her assailant. Holding her back was an anbu blackop, the fiercest ninjas in all of Konoha. His identity was known, because of the white cat like mask that he had over his face. He easily lifted the girl from her spot, and spoke.

"Who are you to think you can just walk into the Hokage's office?"

The girl struggled a bit, letting out a small growl. So close to her goal...

The male suddenly opened up the door and threw the girl inside the Hokage's office, she landed on her hands and knees with a small "ouf". She then slowly looked up to see the Hokage looking down at her, a look of shock in his eyes. She quickly stood up, bowing in the presences of the third Hokage.

"Lord third, this brat was trying to sneak into your office, do you know her?"

The third Hokage stepped towards the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, he than glared towards the anbu ninja.

"Please, let us be for the time being."

The ninja was confused, but he didn't go against the Hokage's orders. He quickly vanished from their presence, leaving behind only a poof of dust.

The young girl glanced up at the Hokage, a bit of fear in her eyes. He had gotten older from the last time she seen him. He looked at her still with a look of surprise, but then his look quickly faded to a look of complete seriousness.

"Uzumaki Vitalani... You do realize that you are a rouge ninja, and the fact that you have the nerve to try and break into my office at such a late hour could have you in prison. What is it that you could want, you have no business here in the leaf village."

The old man stepped away from the girl and turned his back to her, keeping his arms crossed behind his back.

Vitalani sighed softly to herself, scrunching up her fists into tight balls. She looked up at the Hokage's back with determination.

"Lord third, I have come back to this village to live out my days as a shinobi, and to serve this village to the best of my abilities."

She then got down on her knees and bowed, biting her lip to keep herself from crying.

"I know I left on a bad note lord third... But I was only a child, and seeing the bodies of my family lay before me-"

"That's enough."

The Hokage stated sternly. Vitalani bit the inside of her cheek, causing the tears to actually fall from her eyes. Her plan had to work, she could not fail.

"As the leader of this village it is my job to protect my fellow shinobi... You may have killed two of our top jouni... But you are still a ninja of this village. You are now my responsibly, and therefore I shall grant you permission to stay and live your days as a leaf ninja... But be warned Vitalani, you are on my radar, I do not forgive traitors twice."

The young who was still bowing before her lord nodded quickly, standing up and suddenly hugging the older man around his waist. She couldn't stop the tears that continued to flow from her eyes. The Hokage gave her a slight small and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You will be living in your old home, and be training a geuni tomorrow, I except you to be just as good as all the other ninja your age, head to the academy tomorrow morning and the instructors there will tell you the rest."

The old man paused for a moment and patted the girls head.

"Welcome back to the village, young six tails."

Vitalani looked up at the Hokage and smiled, she bowed one more time and said her thanks, before walking out of his office and back into the night. A cold breeze blew over her, and her hood fell off, revealing the red tips of her hair. She looked up at the sky and wiped the tears from her face, all looks off sadness had disappeared.

Mission complete.

* * *

Light shone through a tiny crack in Naruto's window and hit his sleeping face. He made a soft groan and turned on to his side, his eyes slowly blinking open as he looked towards his clock.

"Hmm... 11:30... 11:30?!"

Suddenly Naruto shot out of his bed, half of his clothes already off as he rushed through his house trying to get ready. Iruka sensei had wanted all the geuni at the academy by ten, because apparently there was a very important meeting for all of them, and of course Naruto slept in.

"Late late late, I'm late!"

Naruto quickly grabbed his ninja took bag and ran out his front door, jumping down and running quickly through the streets of konoha. A smirk was plastered on his face as people all around him complained. He was running through footstands and bumping into bystanders. He let out a hearty laugh and continued to run fast through the streets, turning back to stick his tongue out at the people.

"Sorry suckers! But Naruto has places to be!"

Finally he reached his destination. He glanced up at the tall academy standing before him. He burst through the doors with a loud bang, causing all the young ninja in the classroom to turn and face towards him, looks of annoyance plastered on their faces. Iruka sensei was in mid-sentence when Naruto barged in, and a vein appeared on his forehead as Naruto let out a giggle.

"Hehe... Sorry guys! Kinda slept in-"

Naruto stopped talking when he realized there was a girl standing at the front of the classroom with Iruka. She as well was looking at him, but there was no look of annoyance on her face. She had deep set dark blue eyes, and a very well sculptured face for a young kunoichi. She was wearing a pale yellow jacket, with the front open, and underneath she had a plan black cropped shirt with a netted v-neck collar. She had a shiny new blue konoha headband tied around her forearm. Her tanned stomach was bare all the way down to her hips, where casual black pants came down to above her knees. She had strands of light brown hair poking out of her hood, but what Naruto noticed the most was that on a strand of hair, the end of it was darker than the rest, in fact, it had a reddish tint to it...

When Naruto realized that he had been staring at the girl for quite sometime, he started to blush, which caused the girl to quickly look away. Iruka finally broke the awkward tension and sighed, crossing his arms as he scolded Naruto.

"Naruto, this wasn't the day you should have been late. All your classmates got here on time. Now stop interrupting me and go sit down with your squad.

Naruto just nodded and walked up to the bench were his team sat. Sakura, the pink hair girl with a spicy attitude gave Naruto's arm a hard punch, which caused the blond to grumble. Sasuke sat on the opposite side of Sakura, keeping his hands crossed across his lips, not saying anything to Naruto. He just continued to stare at the front.

Iruka sighed and placed a hand on the young ninja standing beside him. She glanced back up at her classmates, her eyes showed no emotion as the sensei started to speak.

"This is Vitalani, a new ninja to this village. She's the same age as all of you, so you better treat her with the same respect you give to your other peers."

"But why is she joining now? I've never seen her around the village before?"

Ino stood up and spoke from her seat. Both her teammates sighed as she spoke out, she always had a big mouth. But she wasn't the only one with questions, other kids nodded with Ino's question, and others started to speak out as well. Vitalani kept her composure, her face stone cold as she watched the people before her start to become angry.

"She didn't even have to go through the academy training like we did!"

"I've never even seen her before in this village! Is she even from here?"

"Who's team is she joining? We're all in groups of three!"

"SILENCE!"

Iruka yelled out to the students. They all became quiet after that, but Ino stood her ground, staring daggers at the girl who stood at the front. Vitalani on the other hand paid no attention to the hotheaded blond, keeping her focus on the room in front of her.

"She has been trained and was personally requested by the Hokage to become a geuni now. I will not stand for you kids to ask any more questions about her past. If she wishes to tell you, she may."

Iruka sighed and reached back on the table to grab a scroll. He then proceeded to open it and stick it to the blackboard behind him.

"Now, as for teams. Since you are all in squads, Vitalani will mostly be on her own. She won't get the privilege you guys have when it comes to becoming close with your fellow squad. She will be switched between squads each time you guys go on missions. You can take a look at this scroll later on to see which mission she will be attending with you. Now, that's all for today. Get to training."

Iruka sensei called off the class. There were grumbles and groans flowing through the air as the kids filed out of the class. Ino was the first up at the board and snickered, looking over at Naruto and his squad.

"Hey big forehead, you get werido here first!"

Vitalani stayed silent, glancing over at the group of three still sitting, her eyes stayed locked on the Uchiha boy, his features similar to her.

"Shut up Ino pig! I'd rather have her than you!"

Sakura said with a growl, standing up to go check out the board herself. Then Sasuke proceeded to leave the classroom, not saying a word to anyone as he did so. The last kids in the room were Naruto and Vitalani. He was giving her the stink eye as he racked through his memory. He knew that he knew her from somewhere. Vitalani turned her back to him, following the blond and pink haired arguing girls out of the classroom.

"Naruto... Our classmates are leaving, and we should too."

She glanced back at him and gave him the smallest smile, before disappearing out the doors. Naruto instantly stood up, a slight blush on his face as he ran after the girl.

"H-hey there! Wait for me!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey all** , it's been awhile since I've posted, but I'm back now, writing this chapter was hard for me and idk why, I'll try and be faster next time! **Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Sakura scooted up next to Sasuke. They sat on a grey staircase, waiting for their leader, Kakashi sensei to arrive. Sakura blushed a bit and looked over at Sasuke, who kept his eyes forward, acting as if she wasn't even beside him. Sakura was about to say something when the new ninja walked up to both of them. She scowled, inner Sakura losing her shit as this new girl ruined the moment between Sakura and her lover.

Vitalani kept her distance, leaning against a nearby fence that stood behind the two ninja. Soon after Naruto came running after them, panting loudly as he caught up with his team.

"What's the big idea leaving me behind huh?! That's not cool you know!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the young blond, while Sakura gave him an annoyed look.

"Be quite Naruto, your giving me a headache!"

Naruto pouted, and plopped down next down to Sakura. He slowly glanced back at the brown hair ninja, seeing her playing with the tips of a strand of hair. He noticed that in the sun her hair wasn't quite brown, but red...

"Hey Vitalani, did you used to live here?"

The brown hair girl was shocked by the question, quickly tucking her hair back into her hood. She then placed her hands in her pockets and looked away from Naruto.

"You heard Iruka sensei, my past is up to me to share."

Naruto just pouted at this, and he stood up, walking towards the female ninja. She raised an eyebrow at him, unable to keep a giggle held in. This shocked Naruto, which caused her to giggle more.

"I-I'm sorry... But your making the funniest face..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow himself, placing a hand on his cheek.

"This is my normal face..."

Suddenly the grey haired ninja appeared. He stood in front of Sasuke and Sakura, a small orange book in his hand as he read it intently. Sasuke grumbled, scowling at his teacher for reading something so dirty in front of his students. Kakashi then looked up at his students, giving them a sly laugh.

"Ehe.. Sorry I'm late guys, you know how busy I can be."

Naruto then turned towards the sensei, an annoyed look on his face, just like the look that was on Sakura's and Sasuke's face.

"Can we just get started already!"

Naruto yelled out, stomping around like a spoiled kid. Sasuke sighed, standing up and sticking his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked back at Naruto and growled, giving him a hard punch, which caused the young ninja to fall flat on his face. Kakashi stared at his team and sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. He was about to tell his team about their mission when he noticed the girl standing against the fence. She looked right back at him with a blank look. He narrowed his one visible eye, finally speaking out.

"So, your the new ninja. Vitalani."

The three kids turned to face the girl, who nodded in response to the remark. She took a step forward, letting out a soft sigh.

"Yes sensei."

Kakashi kept his eye on the girl, standing up straight and crossing his arms.

"Well, Vitalani, I know what my team can do, now I wanna see what you can do."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl, who stayed completely calm at the mans remark. It's like she wasn't nervous to fight someone more superior than her, which made him annoyed. Sakura just sat there. She already didn't like the girl very much, maybe getting her butt kicked by Kakashi sensei would put some sense into her. Inner Sakura roared at that comment, cheering on for the death of the girl. Naruto was the only one who spoke up, raising an eyebrow at Kakashi.

"Your going to make her fight.. By herself?"

Kakashi didn't say anything, he just started at the browned haired girl In front of him, which Naruto took as a yes.

Vitalani smiled softly. Time to show this village what she was worth. She jumped and within an instant was gone. The three young shinobi were shocked, looking around for the young girl. Kakashi stayed calm, pulling a kunai out of his ninja bag as he held it in front of him.

In a blur of yellow, the girl was in front of the white haired male, throwing up a kick directly for his stomach, but Kakashi was ready, he caught the kick, ready to lift the girl off her feet and throw her away. She smirked placing her hands on the ground and kicking up with her other leg, which caught Kakashi off guard. He wasn't hit, he just jumped back, narrowing his eyes.

"So far so good, I see you have advanced genjutsu under your belt."

The girl didn't say a word, rather she started to run towards the man, making quick hand signs in front of her, she suddenly placed to fingers in front of her lips and puffed out her cheeks, a motion Sasuke knew all too well. He stared shocked at the girl as she screamed out;

"Fire style, Fire ball jutsu!"

A large ball of fire came from the girls lips, and the explosion went far, causing the three ninja who were watching to cover their faces from the bright blow. Through the madness of fire the older male jumped, easily avoiding the fire. But the girl just smirked at his moves, creating more hand signs. This time she trusted her palms outwards towards the ball of fire.

"Wind style! Raging blow!"

The sudden amount of air added to the fire, it blew up like a bomb, heading straight towards the ninja who was up in the air. The three younger ninja all gasped, Naruto standing up and yelling up at his sensei.

"Kakashi watch out!"

Soon the flames engulfed the teacher, his body coming down in a bundle of flames. The girls lip twitched, watching the mans body curl up into ash. She quickly turned away, bile rising up into her stomach. Did she kill.. Again..

The three young shinobi stared at the girl in awe. Her moves and styles were incredible for someone their age, better than they had ever seen. Naruto was about to speak up when suddenly the white haired sensei appeared behind Vitalani, holding a kunai up to her neck. She sucked in a breath of air as the blade came close to her neck, biting down on her lip as she realized her first mistake.

"Rule of the shinobi, never turn your back on your opponent. Very well done Vitalani"

The girl let out a sigh as the blade was removed from her neck. She nodded at the elder man and moved beside her fellow teammates. They were still all in awe at the jutsus she was able to pull off. She looked over at the team of three, but looked away quickly when she found that they were staring.

"You guys have some serious competition."

Kakashi said with a small chuckle.

"Anyway team, we have a mission today. We have been assigned to escort a man back to his village."

Naruto let out a groan, falling back so he was laying on his back.

"Ugh, that sounds so boring!"

"Well Naruto, will you find it boring when you figure out this is an A ranked mission?"

The group of kids widened their eyes at the their sensei's statement. An A ranked mission? But the team was made up of young ninja? They weren't prepared for the battles that lay before them on an A ranked mission. Sakura was the first to speak up, dear evident in her voice as she spoke out to the tall make in front of them.

"Kakashi sensei.. But... I don't think we're capable to do an A ranked mission."

Kakashi tsked at the girls tone, turning away from his students with his arms crossed in front of him.

"The village is running low on capable ninja for this task. So the job is now being handed down to us. I know exactly what you kids are capable of, and I believe we have the power to do so."

At this a certain blond haired boy smirked, the playful smile curling up on his lips, which caused the whiskers on his cheeks to squish up while he smiled. He raised s fist in the air, letting out a determined shout.

"Yea! I believe it! We got this mission in the bag!"

Kakashi gave his team a small smile through his mask and chuckled, pulling naughty book back out from his pocket so he could yet again read it.

"That's the spirit! Meet at the Konoha gates 8 o'clock sharp, there we will meet the man we are escorting. I expect you all to be there, including you, Vitalani."

The young ninja nodded at his statement, but of course Sakura had to fight back, her inner self raging at the sensei's words.

"Uh! Kakashi sensei.. Vitalani actually switches between teams! So technically she wouldn't-"

"Don't you worry Sakura, I've spoken with the third, and Iruka, she will be joining the mission."

Sakura scowled, keeping her eyes away from the female as she tucked a piece of her luscious pink hair behind her ear. Kakashi nodded at this, and with over, he vanished, leaving the students free with the day off to do as they pleased. Sasuke let out a small grunt, walking away towards the training grounds, a place he always went to on his days off. Sakura noticed this and let out a small gasp.

"Wait up~ Sasuke-kun~"

She shrieked out happily, running up right beside the raven-haired boy. He never took his eyes off the path in front of him, not even acknowledging the pink haired beauty that stood beside him giving him the puppy dog eyes. His black orbs were narrowed in thought, as different thoughts raced through his mind, most of them going back to his new teammate, and how advanced her techniques were. He now had someone, a true appoint, to face his powers up against.

Meanwhile Naruto called out for his teammates, telling them to wait for him when he stopped mid-sentence. He realized that the mysterious new girl turned away from the pack, heading in the opposite direction of the training grounds. Naruto glanced at his friends, who were now quiet a distance away, before turning around and running after the female.

"Hey Vit~!"

Said happily, the nickname just rolling off his tongue, he caught up to her and gave her a goofy grin, which caused the female to smile.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Well... Why aren't ya joining us for training? After all, you apart of this team now!"

Naruto proclaimed this out happily, raising his arms up and folding them nearly behind his head as the two walked side by side. The girls glanced over at the boy and smile. My, had he changed, his confidence basically bubbled out of him, much more than it from when they were just children.

"I have to go home... I have some catching up to do for the academy, you know, since I haven't really been here."

She gave him a kind smile, and for the first time since she had been back to her home village, Vitalani felt comfortable in the presence of another ninja. It was the first genuine smile she gave out. Naruto looked at her, and blush covered his features. Yes he knew that his heart belonged to Sakura (since he has always had a crush on her) but something about this girls smile made him feel something, it made him feel.. As if he belonged. He quickly shock off the thought, scowling at himself for blushing in front of the girl, which caused her to giggle at him. He was about to retort, but was cut off when the girl stopped suddenly. Naruto hadn't realized how far they walked, because now they stood in front of a small stone pathway, that lead into a small forest. He raised an eyebrow at this, and then watched as the girl beside him turned her back to him, starting to slowly walk up the pathway.

"Well... Thanks for walking me home Naruto, come again tomorrow."

When she spoke this she turned around to face him, her dark blue eyes shinning a bit from the setting sun, she gave him a small smile and a wave. Naruto eyes widened at this, as the image before changed slightly, now instead of the teenage girl standing before him, a young girl did. She was about the age of 6, and her brown hair hung freely and wavy over her shoulder, the bright red tips shining in the light of the sun. She gave Naruto the warmest of smiles, laughing softly as she ran up the pathway, her eyes beaming with glee.

Naruto blinked, the warm image disappearing from his mind. He was about to speak out to the girl for answers, but she already disappeared down the path, the forest shielding her place from Naruto's eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, slowly walking back towards the training grounds.

"So... She did used to live here..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** I don't own Naruto

Hai there readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been super busy with school starting and all. I have been seeing my doctor a lot more recently, and I feel like these stupid meds they have me on make me lose my creativity.. Anyway enough about me. This chapter is kinda a big turn in the story, so I hope you guys catch some of they settle hints I've given. The entire next chapter will be a flashback just to explain more

 **Chapter 4**

Deep within the ground, an unground cavern had small candles illuminating its rocky hallways. A tall male walk down an empty walkway, his raven black ponytail swaying softly back and forth against his back as he walked down the hallway. His crimson eyes shown within the darkness, the black specks dilating as he stressed to look through the dim light. Once the male reached his destination, the last door within the hall, he gently pushed against it, stepping inside the darkened room. A male sat within the darkened room, the only light was the couple of candles lights, casting an eerie glow upon the males face. At first glanced the male would be recognized as a monster. His eyes were a dark shade of purple, and no pupils could be seen other than the black spirals that continued on on his eyes. His bright orange hair stood out greatly against his pale skin, while black rods were inserted into the flesh of his face. The male glanced up at the raven hair before him, his face showing no emotion as it usually did.

"Itachi. Is the young jinjūriki completing the mission as stated?"

Itachi nodded towards his leader, pulling a picture out from the folds of his cloak. He let it slip between his fingers, allowing the small picture flutter towards the ground where the leader sat. He brought the picture up to his purple eyes. An image of a young girl stood in front of the konoha ninja academy, and standing beside her was her team. The small smile on her face looked awkward, but still happy at the least, while her light brown hair was pulled over her shoulder, revealing her bright red tips. The orange hair male nodded, placing the picture back on the floor. He flicked up his hand, dismissing the other male standing before him. Itachi began to walk from the room, but before the darkness left him, his leader spoke up.

"I expect this to keep going until the mission is complete, or else the girl will be killed, and we will take was it rightfully ours, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi's hand gripped the hard wooden door in front of him, and without looking back, he spoke out darkly before stepping out into the abandoned hallway.

"Yes Pein, the girl will do her job just fine."

* * *

"YAAAHOOO~! Time to take off on our mission!"

Naruto leaped with joy as he jumped out of the gates of konoha. Following close behind him was the rest of his teammates. Sasuke had his hands deep within his pockets, his face keeping its normal scowl as Sakura trailed beside him, her hands tucked neatly behind her back as her long pink hair swayed behind her. At the end of the pack was Vitalani. She frowned at the outside world, knowing that sooner or later she would be coming out here for good. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and it caused her to jump a bit. A chuckled emitted from the person behind her.

"Jumpy are we? First mission jitters?"

Kakashi sensei asked. The brown haired girl shrugged her thin shoulders, keeping her eyes down casted. Even though she had been trained for this, she felt like her sensei could read her like a book. But instead of pointing her out, gave her her shoulder one more pat before catching up with the rest of team seven.

She was fine, the young girl didn't need to worry. The plan, the mission, was still in tack and she was doing her job as well as she knew she would. She glanced up at the dark headed male who was now leading the way. The Uchiha crest was large and bright against his navy shirt, and Vitalani stared it down, remembering how badly the red had clashed with her yellow robes as a child...

"Vitalaniiiiiii~!"

She was shaken from her thoughts as the blond idiot called out her name. She didn't realize how far away she had strayed from everyone. She realized Sasuke caught her staring, and he stared right back. He onyx eyes squinted a bit, almost into a glare, but the girl just gave him a smile back, finding the look to be quiet comforting. She ran up to her team, until she stood right beside Naruto. He looked over at her with a large grin, and she couldn't help but giggle. Sasuke watched the encounter and let out a soft "hmph." She was odd, she was familiar, and she was too similar to Naruto. Or was she really to similar to him?

Naruto threw his arm over the girls shoulder, his face lighting up. Sakura was on him right away. She let out an angry roar, and before Naruto knew it he was flying into a near by tree trunk. A solid goose egg grew on his head, and he lay limply against the thick oak. Vitalani let out a nervous giggle; sweat dropping from her forehead as she rubbed the back of her head in a awkward manner. Kakashi and Sasuke both had the same expression; annoyed and embarrassed. They both let out loud sighs, before helping the limp Naruto up onto his feet. Sakura on the other hand crossed her arms over her chest, letting out an annoyed grunt before telling Vitalani to follow behind her.

"Vitalani! Follow me!"

The brown haired ninja sighed, shrugging her shoulders before following behind the heated pink haired beauty.

And then, the nee and improved team 7 was off on their very first mission as a new team. Vitalani looked down at her palms and gave one of the happiest smiles she had ever given. To bad no one could see it, or for that matter was paying attention.

She had never been a part of a team before.


End file.
